


That's What You Get, Working With A Demon...

by MoreThingsDreamtof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cracky, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 First Born, Gen, stupid little thing my mind did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThingsDreamtof/pseuds/MoreThingsDreamtof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean severely regrets partnering up with Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get, Working With A Demon...

Three weeks later…

     Dean closed his eyes in exasperation, trying not to think of all the wasted hours and waiting.It was just like Crowley to screw it all up too. If it weren’t for the fact that this was Crowley’s crusade that they were fighting, Dean would’ve sworn the King of Hell was messing with him on purpose.

    “You Winchesters are never happy,” the demon groused. Dean’s eyes snapped open as he went on. “I don’t think you appreciate-“

     Dean cut Crowley off mid sentence. “We’re ‘never happy’,” he said, imitating Crowley's accent sarcastically before his voice turned cold “because you can’t do anything right.”

     “Granted, this does cause a slight setback,” Crowley hedged, “but as it happens, the bottom of the ocean is a very dark, very large area to search and-“ How could he possibly be trying to justify this?

     “Crowley,” Dean began again, gingerly picking up the item that Crowley had placed on the motel room table and holding it up, “we- in fact you-are looking for the First Blade; the jawbone of an _animal_. It's a weapon that we need- the only thing that will be able to ice that demon bitch once and for all. This?” He gave the item a small shake. “This is a piece of coral."


End file.
